


different snake, same skin

by WindyRein



Series: shattered light [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Eldritch, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Light Torture, POV Darkiplier, POV Third Person, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Psychological Horror, The Void, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: He thought he knew the void, thought he knew every danger it could contain. Clearly, he thought wrong.
Relationships: Darkiplier & The District Attorney
Series: shattered light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	different snake, same skin

**Author's Note:**

> This most likely would've never been finished if I hadn't stumbled upon Nox Arcana's [Eldritch Rites](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieragS_iKx8) while trawling through Spotify for something new to listen. So, take from that what you will :D
> 
> Also, here's a nice game. Spot the place where I'd been stuck for months. xD

Blackness all around him. But no. It's not even that. It's a lack, not just of light but of everything. An absence that makes even him uncomfortable. He thought he knew the void, thought he knew every danger it could contain. Clearly, he thought wrong.

His old friend has shown him that. He should've just destroyed their spirit. Imprisoning it clearly was the wrong choice.

He, they, _it_ whispers in his ear. Whispers about pain and loneliness and isolation.

Whispers about revenge.

Against him. Against _him_.

Not-darkness everywhere. The void the only thing he knows. He clings to the words still echoing in his mind. Clings to _let me help you!_

But it's hard.

It's so very hard when the thing of teeth and madness keeps spilling honeyed poison in his ears.

He thinks it's trying to change him. Make him something else. Make him something even Wil, broken and powerful that he is, wouldn't recognize.

He screams.

And there's nothing. Just the whispers.

_i've been looking for you, traitor-body-snatcher_

**_LIAR!_ **

Hands on his shoulders. Talons like a second set of fingers curling in, breaking flesh.

Breath against his ear. Something long and hard and wet sliding against his cheek. Teeth, fangs, something like them, he realizes.

_Yoooou leffft mee_

He did, yes, but, "I was trying to protect you."

_liar, liiaaarrrr, liarrrrrr_

It's not whispers anymore but growls. Long and serpentine.

_death would've been a kindness_

_Now?_ Now, you suffer, Damien.

There's a voice now, familiar. Like his, like Mark's.

Something wraps around his arms and legs, around his torso.

Footsteps as his friend comes into view. Black eyes and a maniac's smile, head hanging to the side like the spine doesn't exist.

"They'll never know the difference."

His friend takes a step and disappears.

Dark, Damien, whatever he should call himself, is left alone in the void, in the lack of light.

Something, multiple somethings, pricks into him from the things holding him down. He holds his breath.

Then they start moving. They tear at him, growing and growing, ripping out chunks of flesh and power and he screams and screams and _screams_.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> If you have questions, I'll do my best to answer and if you spot spelling/grammar errors, please share :D
> 
> Also, the serpentine growling. The closest I can get to describing it in semi-IRL terms is Parseltongue in the HP movies :D because that's how it sounded to me when I sounded out that line out loud xD
> 
> (also, [tumblr](https://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) if you're interested)


End file.
